Glitches
Some glitches occur in Tower Battles, due to the game not being fully completed. As a result, the game is not 100% polished and bugs may be encountered. Some glitches are due to network connections, some are just ROBLOX glitches, and some are a result of buggy code. Glitches, Bugs, and Lags Lobby/Home Page Glitches * When a game loads, there is a fraction that counts up for every loaded player. This sometimes goes above the max players (i.e 10/6), or stops before every player is loaded (i.e. 3/4). ** This is more common in Quad-Op and 3v3 *You can skip the rewards of a match by clicking on "Servers" can spam-clicking a server to join before your stats and previous-game rewards loads. Then, you can proceed on with going into that game or join another game. * Sometimes, a 4th person will join a team in a 3v3 game. * Sometimes when equipping towers, it is possible to equip more than one of a tower. * On all towers with extremely high damage (Railgunner, Phaser, and Zed) their damage amounts state "Extremly High". This is not a glitch, but a typo. * If you click join 3v3 a very short time after a 3v3 loads, you will be teleported into a 1v1 server as the game counts you as joining the server but being a spare player as the game teleports you into 1v1, with no opponent getting free credits Zombies * Due to the laggy nature of ROBLOX humanoids, zombies usually lag when moving or entering the playing field. (their limbs become separated or the entity itself stutters) ** This is more noticeable when a large number of Patrols or Barracks are placed, or on later waves where many zombies are active at once. * Some zombies, or sometimes Barracks soldiers, seem to walk sideways. This usually happens when they turn a corner. (technically, the soldiers are towers) * If the game is too laggy, sometimes zombies may walk through the road and skipping the turn. If unlucky, the zombie might walk straight to the other side of the road, making a shortcut.The same glitch also occurs with Patrol. * Sometimes, if the game freezes or lags, zombies will seem to float when your game unfreezes again. * Zombies sometimes ignore a Patrol jeep running over them and walk right through the jeep. The jeep will not take damage and neither will the zombie. * Sometimes in-game, the Necromancer Boss will despawn itself, or in some cases, not appear at all. * Zombies sometimes become invisible, but towers don't target them. They still have health, so they can kill you if you're unlucky. * Zombies occasionally spawn without heads * Zombies spawn in the ground. Towers * The Commando's initial placement range is inaccurate, and shows the range of a level 2 Commando. * Mortar shells tend to lag and glitch quite a lot at later waves due to more units being on the map. * If a Flamethrower is low level early in the game, sometimes it is not able to hit Speedys due to their speed. *When disabled by SantaBot or Jack, the Flamethrower, if currently flaming a zombie, will continue to shoot. * The particles on the Phaser's beam don't change color with the Level 4 and 5 beam colors and remain blue. ** This may be intentional or just an oversight. *The Commander's airstrike is very buggy: **Whenever the airstrike is used the game treats it as an extra tower, effectively decreasing the tower cap. **There is a random chance that a second green circle (green circles are shown when calling an airstrike) which is larger can appear permanently. Note that the only way to select the Commander or towers around him is by constantly resetting. **You can shoot an airstike to the enemy land. * Sometimes, the Flamethrower's fire particles will stay on a Zombie, but will not actually visibly damage them until it kills them. * Towers will sometimes be placed with no head. * If you sell a Commander with towers under its effect, the boosts will usually stay. * Multiple cliff towers such as Railgunner and Sniper can be placed at the two trees at Cyber Quarters, decreasing the need of space to put cliff-related towers. ** This also works with the Snowy Forest, which has excessive amounts of trees. * If you are placing a tower right as the match ends, you will not be able to place the tower, nor cancel the tower (Exception of events). * If you click Equip on a tower very quickly with at least 2 slots open, the tower will be copied. * While you are waiting for the game to start, you can go to towers and unequip all your towers, allowing you to enter a game with no tower equipped. * Cyro gunner's character looks weird... * If you move your camera into the red "No-Place Zone" made by other towers, you can click on the ground inside of it and place your tower there anyways, completely bypassing the box. ** This isn't true for the red zones that are spawned by the map itself, as those are completely solid. ** The same is partially true for the red boxes made by hill towers, however if you can move your character's head into the box, be it by somehow falling low enough or climbing up into the box, you can then zoom in and your camera will be inside the box. However, you can be pushed out by your tower and will need to position yourself again. ** Buildings, including the Commander; Aviator; Barracks; Zed; and Patrol, cannot use this glitch (efficiently, if at all.) ** It is unknown why, but games sometimes freeze and nothing comes out from the zombie's side. Probably due to the absurd amount of Zed. ** Maps * Patrols will not damage zombies after they turn past the last corner in the map Cyber Quarters. * On Midnight Road,after everyone has max towers,the entire map will start to flash with the towers,this may happen on other maps too * On versus mode, the game tends to crash and you'll be left with nothing but your towers and the map itself. However you can still sell them and send zombies. * Currently in the map Pond you can place cliff towers on the side of the archway and not just on the top of it. * Sometimes a bug will appear where a round will either not spawn the last zombie or not switch to the next wave and therefore stopping the game forever. 'Fixed Glitches' *4v4 will split up (now 4v4 has been removed). Category:Features Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Glitches